Faraway Idol
by TigressLuver
Summary: Donkey wants to compete in a singing reality show, kinda like American Idol but way funnier! this is my first Shrek fanfic :


In the swamp live the family of five. Shrek and the three ogre children were outside.

Shrek was sitting on a bench reading a magazine, not even paying attention to what his kids were doing.

"Shrek!" Fiona yelled.

Shrek jumped almost falling off the bench. "What?"

"I told you to watch the kids, did you see them playing in the mud?" Fiona asked.

"Aww let them play Fiona, they're kids." Shrek said.

"They are also eating it!" Fiona corrected.

"They should experience new things Fiona, I ate mud before when I was young and nothing happened to me." Shrek said proudly.

Fiona picked up the triplets and headed for the house.

"Where are you going love?" Shrek asked.

"To get these kids cleaned up!" Fiona called.

"There always has to be a parent who isn't fun." Shrek mumbled.

He continued reading until he was interrupted by Donkey.

"Hey Shrek!" Donkey practically screamed.

"Gah!" Shrek screamed and fell off the bench.

"You got to be more careful." Donkey said.

"What do you want Donkey?" Shrek asked annoyingly.

"I need to use your TV." Donkey said.

"What's wrong with yours?" Shrek said walking to the house.

"My dragon wife is hogging it." Donkey said.

"Ugh, fine." Shrek said and tossed him the remote.

"Shrek I need you to, oh hi Donkey." Fiona greeted.

"Yeah, yeah hi." Donkey said distracted by the TV.

"What are you watching?" Shrek asked in disgust.

"It's this new reality show called Faraway Idol." Donkey said.

"Faraway Idol? Sounds promising." Fiona said scooting Shrek out of the way for a better look.

"Is that Gingy?" Shrek asked pointing at his friend.

"I think so." Donkey said. "Shh! Shutup it's starting!"

* * *

"Welcome to Faraway Idol!" The TV said.

"Let's welcome our contestants, Cinderella!"

(Crowd cheers)

"Pinocchio!"

(Crowd cheers)

"Gingy the Gingerbread Man!"

(Crowd cheers)

"And let's welcome our judges!"

"Sleeping Beauty!"

(Crowd cheers)

"Merlin!"

(Crowd cheers)

"And The Fairy Godmother!"

(Crowd boos)

"You young folk sicken me!" Fairy Godmother yelled.

* * *

"I can't believe you watch this show." Shrek said.

Donkey didn't hear him; his eyes were glued to the screen.

* * *

"We will be back after these messages!" The host said.

The commercials came.

* * *

"I would do anything to be on that show." Donkey said.

"Why? You just sing in front of the whole world and get bad reviews of it; it's not something you would want to do." Fiona said.

Suddenly one of the kids came in the room without a diaper and sat on Donkey's head.

"Ahh! Baby ogre butt! Baby ogre butt!" Donkey cried.

"Oh I wanted you to put her diapers on Shrek." Fiona said.

"How come you can't do it?" Shrek asked.

"I'm tired, and I've been doing a lot here lately." Fiona said.

"Hello! Your kid is wiping its butt on my face!" Donkey yelled.

Shrek picked up the child and went to the nursery.

"The show is back on!" Fiona said growing to like the show.

* * *

"Were back on Faraway Idol!" The host said.

"Now we are with our first contestant, Cinderella!"

"Hi everyone!" Cinderella waved.

"May I call you Cindy?" The host asked.

"Sure!" Cindy said.

"Now Cindy what will you sing for us tonight?" The host asked.

"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes." Cindy announced.

"Ok! Let's give it up for Cindy, singing A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes!" The host clapped.

Cinderella began singing with a beautiful voice.

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true

she finished the song and the audience clapped loudly, she took a bow.

"Wow Cindy you were an angel! But let's see what the judges think." The host said.

"I thought you were magnificent! You go girl!" Sleeping Beauty said.

"I loved the enthusiasm!" Merlin complimented.

Cindy smiled.

"I've heard worse." Fairy Godmother said. "But this will have to do."

The crowd cheered!

"Congrats Cindy you're going to Hollywood!" The host said.

Cindy smiles and showed tears of joy.

"Here's your plane ticket! We hope to see you soon." The host said and watched Cindy dance off the stage.

"Wow is it that easy to win a lousy plane ticket to Hollywood?" Shrek asked.

* * *

"You have to have talent to go." Donkey said.

"And what talent do you have?" Shrek asked.

"I just have talent!" Donkey said.

Shrek rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Our next contestant is Pinocchio!" The host said.

* * *

"Oh god." Fiona said to herself.

* * *

"So Pinocchio is this your first time on FI?" The host asked.

"Yeah so I'm kinda nervous." Pinocchio said.

"Soo what will you sing tonight?" The host asked.

"A song that is very dear to me." Pinocchio said.

"Ok then." The host said as he made room for Pinocchio.

He started to sing, a little dry in the beginning.

I want to be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause (oooh)  
I will travel across the land  
Searchin' far and wide  
Each Pokémon to understand  
The power that's inside! (Power inside!)

Pokémon!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!  
Pokémon!  
Ooh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!

"Ohhh stop!" Fairy Godmother yelled.

"Is there a problem?" Pinocchio asked.

* * *

"I knew he would blow it." Donkey said.

* * *

"I guess it's time for them to judge." The host said looking a bit confused.

A long silence.

"Oh I'm sorry was I my turn? I was checking my nails." Sleeping Beauty said.

"Well I was quite amused by the song…very ….out there." Merlin said.

"I'll let you know what my review is when my ears stop bleeding." Fairy Godmother said.

The crowd booed at Fairy Godmother's comment.

"What? you all know it's true! He sucks!" She yelled.

Pinocchio was crushed by her remark.

"I'm sorry buddy, there's always next year." The host said.

Pinocchio dragged himself off stage.

* * *

"Poor Pinocchio." Fiona said.

"He had it coming!" Shrek said.

"I hate that Godmother! Who does she think she is?" Fiona asked angrily.

"The main judge." Donkey said. "Her opinion matters the most."

"Well I think all the other judges have to have their say on this show." Fiona said.

* * *

"We will have a commercial break brought to you by, Far Faraway Mayonnaise." The host said.

"If you want to be a contestant on our show dial (1800)867-IDOL and you could be the star of Far Faraway!" The host said.

* * *

"Get me a pen!" Donkey freaked out.

"Your actually gonna sign up for this?" Shrek asked.

"Well duh!" Donkey said desperately looking for a pen; instead he took the red wax candle and used that as a writing utensil.

"Great I have to make a new candle." Fiona said preparing to wash the dishes.

Donkey took the phone and started dialing the number.

"Hello?" Donkey called. "Ok." He said.

"What?" Shrek asked.

"They got me on hold." Donkey said.

"This is just great!" Shrek said.

"Well I'm glad that Donkey is fulfilling his dreams while you sit on the couch like a lazy ogre." Fiona said.

"I am a lazy ogre!" Shrek said.

"Really? That's great! I'll be there right away!" Donkey said.

"What did they say?" Shrek asked.

"They said I could be on the show!" Donkey said.

"Oh that's wonderful Donkey!" Fiona said, giving Shrek the 'I told you so' look.

"So what does this mean?" Shrek said.

"Road Trip!" Donkey cheered.

* * *

FINALLY DID THIS CHAPTER!

I WANTED TO DO IT ON THE 8TH BUT SCHOOL CAUGHT UP WITH ME, WISH ME LUCK FOR MY HSA EXAM!

CHEERS!


End file.
